Grimmjow x Reader Lemon
by Larressa Legacy
Summary: WARNING: Contains sexual content. PAIRINGS: You, Grimmjow, ect. SIDE NOTE: I will update every Thursday, so favorite this! :D You shall not be disappointed. (/.\) Open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**The noobie**

Exhausted, you slowly begin to open your eyelids. They felt heavy and they quivered a little at the brightness of the nearly empty room. Everything was white, as white freshly fallen snow that covered the ground in winter. Your vision was a little blurry, but you could still make out your surroundings. You had no memories of anything before awakening. This very room is where your memories had began. Drowzy, you managed to sit up and noticed you were laying on a queen-sized bed with silky bed sheets. You were wearing the top half of a kimono-resembling shirt with long sleeves that widened at the end of the arms, it was a little past your hands and the rest of the shirt revealed your stomache. The bottoms resembled somewhat of a hekema, but in skirt form. The skirt stopped at the mid half of your thighs and your black socks were only two inches from the end of your skirt. Every thing was so white, it felt like a dream. You moved to the edge of the bed, but felt something hanging from your ears. You slowly reached up to feel whatever it was and gently tugged on them trying to recognize their shape. Your examination was inturrped by the sound of footsteps walking up to the door. Still a little dazed, you just stared at the door, with your [e/c] eyes still lowered as if you were about to drift off. A man with fairly short messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, green eyes and green lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes to his jaw, had stepped in the room.

"Don't touch those." He said as he looked at you.

You slowly put your hand back down and faintly asked, "...Where... where am I?..."

"You're in Hueco Mundo, within Los Noches. I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, I'll be looking after you from now on. Any further questions?"

You shook your head. He turned to the door and closed his eyes. "Then follow me. Lord Aizen would like to see you."

_'Lord Aizen?' _You thought to yourself as you followed the mysterious man down the hallways of Los Noches. The place was huge, it was like a mansion. All that could be heard, was the echoes of your footsteps. You turned your attention back to Ulquiorra, afraid to even speak. Afraid? More like nervous. At the end of a hallway, there was a tall door. Ulquiorra opened it. It was a room filled with arrancar and a throne, which a man with brown hair slicked back was sitting. There was also a dark skinned man standing beside it at the bottom. You glanced and noticed there were a ton of eyes set on you, watching your every move and giving you mean looks. You both stopped before the throne, Ulquiorra bowed and moved aside.

The man on the throne looked at you and smiled. "Welcome, [y/n]. You're looking as lovely as ever I see."

You looked up at him confused. "[y/n]?..."

He looked a little amused and said, "That's your name, isn't it?"

You were a little puzzled when he said that. _'My name?' _you asked yourself.

"Poor thing doesn't even know her own name. It's a little depressing, if you ask me." Said a voice from behind. You looked back at the doors and saw a man with short silver hair.

"Sorry I'm late, Lord Aizen. I was a little busy." Then he walked up to you and placed his hand on top of your head.

"Long time, no see. [y/n]." He smiled. _'Just who are these people?...' _You asked yourself.

**~Time Skip. 45 minutes~**

After being introduced to the espada and your three superiors, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen and Sosuke Aizen, you were brought back to your room and had your supper. You sat there, wondering about everything. Your feet were dangling off the bed, swinging them back and fourth as you stared at them. The room was now completely filled with silence. Silence that was so pure, it was suffocating. You fell back on the bed and sighed. Man, was it boring! You sat back up, crawling about on the bed to lay on it properly when you noticed something on the other side. You crawled to the other side to find a sword leaning against the bed. _'Why didn't I notice this earlier?'_ You asked yourself. You grabbed it and unsheethed it. At the end of the hilt, there was chunk of gold attached that resembled a lightning bolt. The hilt was wrapped tightly in a very light blue ribbon and the blade was shining beautifully in the room light. Of course, the sword itself was a little heavy, but it was still pretty manageable to swing around. Your mind was engulfed by it's beauty, however, you were startled when you heard footsteps approaching. You turned to the door, thinking it was Ulquiorra. Instead, it was Harribel.

"Oh, I see you found your zanpaktou. Then come with me, I'll train you." She said as she motioned for you to follow. Something in your chest jolted. You were happy to finally find something to do. But... wait... train?

You both walked out to a large intersection in the halls.

"We'll train here." She said as she let in more space between the two of you and turned around. She unsheethed her sword and ordered you to do them same. You prepared yourself, tightening your grip. She then charged at you and swung her weapon at you. You managed to block it, but you fell back on your butt. _'Such force... from a single strike?' _A bit confused, Harribel looked down at you.

"You can't fight?" She asked. Your eyes widened a bit, then looked back at her.

"...I..." You lowered your eyes and looked at your sword. Why couldn't you fight? You can hold a sword properly, but you weren't sure how to use it. Your heart felt like it was going to drop since she seemed a bit disappointed.

"That's okay. It's why I'm here to train you. You'll get use it." She reassured you. You looked up at her immediately and she helped you up. You both resumed your positions and she charged at you again. You blocked it and was pushed back a little by the force of her attack. For a while, you were only blocking and being pushed around. _'Is this really the best I can do? Can I really do nothing more than block? This is... it's... so pathetic!' _After blocking her attack once again, you pushed her sword back with all your might. You sent her back a few steps. She was obviously surprised to see you fighting back. Catching her off guard, you lunged at her to attack. She blocked you. Soon you two were exchanging attacks, your swords were clashing harder and spark flew. You couldn't help but take out your frustration through your attacks, you were angry at yourself for being weak. The sounds of metal hitting one another echoed throughout the halls, your breathing getting heavier, your guys' grunts escaping through your teeth with every effort in your attacks. Adrenaline was consuming your body, feeding off of your excitement from the fight. It was almost as if... you were alive.

"Heh, enjoying yourselves, are we?" You both stopped and looked towards a man with spikey sky blue hair.

"Grimmjow. Why are you here?" Harribel asked.

"Why? Isn't it obviouse? To check out how the noobie is doin'." He said, while running his hand through his hair and putting it back in his pocket. He looked at you, his eyes seemed like they were looking straight through you. You lowered your eyes in worry and looked the other way.

He switched his gaze to Harribel. "Hey, how 'bout letting me take a crack at her?"

Harribel closed her eyes and put her sword away. "Do as you wish." She started to walk away and you looked at her, a little surprised

"H-Harribel!" You said as you began to move to her direction.

She stopped and so did you. "Don't worry. The time would've came to fight with him anyway. Do your best, [y/n]." With that, she was gone.

Grimmjow walked towards you with that grin of his. "What's the matter, noobie? You afraid to spar with me, 'cause you know you'll lose?" You looked back at him and glared.

"I won't lose to you." You managed to say. He frowned at you and vanished in an instant.

"Eh? What was that?" You jolted and immediately turned to your right to find him looking down at you. He was so close, that you could feel the warmth of his body from your shoudler to your arm. You shot back and held your sword, as if ready to attack. He laughed at your reaction.

"Don't tell me you're scared of me, noobie." He grinned, clearly amusement.

You sheethed your sword and turned the other way. "If you're going to mess around, then I'll head back to my room now." You started walking, but bumped into his chest. You looked up only to find him glaring down at you. You tried to step back, but he grabbed you by your shirt.

"What the hell gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"Like what? I simply told you that I refuse to be toyed with." You said, glaring back at him. He tightened his grip. Then grinned.

"So you're saying you don't wanna be played with, eh?" He threw you to the wall and you let out a small cry as you hit your back and fell to the floor. Ignoring the pain you managed to stand up, a little hunched over. He punched the wall beside you which caused you to jolt and open your eyes. He was right there, in front of you. You backed up against the wall and whipped out your sword as you glared at his blue gaze upon you.

"Tch, what're you gonna do with that piece of junk?" He ripped it out of your grasp and cast it aside like nothing. Your eyes widened. _'He... just grabbed the blade without getting so much as a scratch... h-how was that possible?' _

"What's with that look on your face?" He asked as he lifted your chin with his hand. "Did I scare ya, noobie?" You swatted his hand away and tried to escape, but failed after he grabbed your arm and forced you to stay in front of him. His hand was really warm compared to your slightly colder body. He put his other hand on the wall, trapping you in. You looked up at him and noticed his eyes roaming your body. You reverted your eyes to the ground and blushed a little, still looking a bit angery, yet nervous.

"I thought you said you wanted to fight me." You managed to say, breaking the silence. No reply. Suddenly, you felt a hand grab your hip, you jolted and was pulled into him. There was no space between you two, except the space your boobs created between your stomaches. Your eyes met his and you noticed something in them... lust. You put your hands on his chest to try and pry him off, but he just wrapped his arms around your waist, making you blush deeper and grow more frustrated.

"Nhn, l-let me go!" You raised your voice as you struggled to get out of his grasp. He chuckled.

"Why don't we go play somewhere else, noobie?" He said with a smirk as he threw you over his shoulder. Your eyes widened.

"Hey! Put me down!" Just like that, you two were gone. Now arriving to a door, he kicked it open, walked in, shut it and locked it. You were still struggling to break free until you were thrown down on a bed.

"What's the meaning of this?" You growled as you sat up.

"Of what? I told you we were gonna play, didn't I?" He said with a grin. "You can cry for help as much as you want." He grabbed your wrists and pinned you to the bed. "But no one'll hear you." You felt his knee moving to your private area. _'What's that supposed to mean? No one... will hear me?'_ Your thoughts were interrupted by his teeth piercing the side of your neck and a jolt of pain shot through you like a bullet, making you toss your head back and letting out a small cry through your clenched teeth. He was sucking on your wound and licked off the blood, then crashed his lips to yours. Giving your wrists to his other hand, he moved his free hand under your bra and started to rub your breast roughly. The warmth of his on your breast sent a sensation through you. It was a little... exciting. He moved his mouth to your bottom lip and bit it, making you wince. A trickle of blood rolled to your chin and his tongue followed the trail back up to your mouth and resumed kissing you roughly. Your lip was hurting, the rough kiss only made it hurt more. Then he forced his tongue in your mouth, exploring every inch of it with his. The hand that was once coressing your breast made it's way down to your thigh, pulling down your panties. Struggling was futile at every attempt you made, deep down, you were a little frightened because you didn't know what was going on or what Grimmjow was doing. A lot of things were floating around in your head, but your thoughts were interruped by the feeling of his thumb rubbing your clit. You were trying desprately to break from the kiss to breathe.

"Mnn, Gri-... Nh, sto-" One of your wrist managed to escape from his grasp and you pushed him off a little by his shoulder. He stopped and looked at you.

"What now?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"L-let me go!" You growled at him before you wacked him in the jaw. You turned over and tried to rush off the bed, but he grabbed your thighs and pulled you back. Kneeling between your now spreaded legs, he made your left arm cross your back and pushed your elbow up, making you wince again in pain.

"Tch, I won't let you get away with that little punch of your's. You should be glad I was going easy on you." Going 'easy' on you? Exactly what was his definition of 'easy'? No matter what excuse he had, your hate grew more and more. That fact that you no longer had an undwear on, the postition you were in and where he touched you made you feel embarrassed and angry at the same time. Right now, all you could do was glare at him.

He returned your glare and asked, "What's with that look?" Then smirked. "You mad at me?" He said in a playful tone.

"What do _you_ think?" The pain in your shoulder grew after he pushed your elbow up the instant after you talked back. Your free hand grasped the sheet and you tried your best not to let out another cry.

"Why're you holding back, [y/n]?" He leaned down to your ear. "Let me hear you scream."

You gripped the sheets even more. "N... never... not even-... in a thousand years..."

"Heh, then let's make a deal. If you scream, I get to put it in. If you don't, I'll let you go." He pinned your left arm to the bed and moved his right arm downstairs, making you flinch.

"What are y-" A small moan escaped your mouth when you felt a finger enter you. You covered your mouth with your free hand and your blush deepened.

"Neh? Thought you were gonna get off from that one touch too." His finger started to thrust in and out of you. _'Nnh... I... I can't make a sound. I ca-hhhaa... I can't." _You tightened you hand on your mouth.

"Hey, lift your ass up a bit." "W-wha-" He cut you off by pulling his finger out of you and lifting your waist.

"Stay like that." He demanded as he leaned over you, now he was so close to you that you could feel his breath on your neck.

"This way, I can do this..." He put both fingers in you and started pumping them in and out. Which kind of hurted.

"Damn, [y/n]. You're really wet... and tight too." You could tell he was getting off a little himself by the way his breathing shifted a little. But your breathing was a bit faster than his after you got use to his two digits being inside you. Noticing, he pulled them out. _'Hhah?' _He pulled you by your shoulders and made you sit on his lap. Your legs still spreaded, kneeling on each side of his.

"This way'll be easier." He said in a mono-toned voice.

"L-let go of me, you pervert!"

"Shut up." He said as he slid his fingers back in you, pumping them. This time they went deeper and deeper until they rubbed your g-spot, making you moan.

"Oh, so this is where you like it?" He asked, still rubbing it. _'D-dammit...'_ Now he made _sure_ to hit it every time he thrusted them in, your body began feeling a new sensation. Something that was collecting in the very pit of your stomache, it made your heart thunder and your breath become heavier.

"Hmph, you naughty girl. Getting wet with just this." Unsure of the new feeling, you grabbed his arm and said, "Hhhah, St-... stop it." Ignoring your demands, he just went faster. You hung your head, tightening your eyes as you felt that sensation growing bigger and harder to manage. Your voice hitched as you let out another uncontainable moan, still trying to break free from his hold on you as much as you... didn't want to? Did you truely want him to stop giving you this feeling? _'Hhahh... I'm at my... hh-limit...'_ You could feel yourself tightening around his fingers and so could he, making him go faster and faster. Now you were no longer hiding your sounds of pleasure behind your teeth, you were practically moaning with each breath you took, each thrust he made. As if automatically, your hips started rocking and you could feel his boner as you grinded on him. It was warm and made you hotter, for some reason.

"Nnhh... Gri-... Grimm...jow... Aah!" Moaning his name, you rested your head back on his shoulder, easing up your grip on his arm. You felt like you were going to float away in this bliss, but that feeling vanished and instead, you felt like you were going to explode. It was driving you crazy and you continued to grind on him. Soon enough, you orgasmed and he let you fall back on the bed as he licked his fingers.

"Didn't expect you to taste _this _good, [y/n]" He said while looking down at your panting body. He flipped you over, which startled you.

"I'm not done with you yet. You lost the bet." He said as he climbed on you.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the hallways of Las Noches, you were grumbling to yourself on the way to your room. "Stupid Grimmjow... I never expected him to be such a pervert." you said to yourself, irritated. After that, you stopped and stood there, fading into a deep thought. ("But... Why me?... I'm nothing special, so-") "Where were you today?" The sudden break of silence startled you and made you gasp in surprise. You quickly collected your thoughts after recognizing the voice. You turned to face them. "Ul... quiorra..." "As you know, Lord Aizen has assigned me to look after you." he said, walking towards you and stopped at a decent distance. "I'll ask you once more." His voice sounded dead serious now, it was almost intimidating and made you nervous. "Training." you uttered as you turned the other way. "What?" "...I was training..." "With who?" The air felt tense, it felt as if he knew you were lying to him and he was just testing you. "Harribel and Grimmjow." He was quiet... "If you don't mind... I'm going back to my room... Sorry for any inconvenience." A small moment of silence. "I'll make a report to Lord Aizen and send for your dinner." "...okay." With that, you both parted ways. After arriving to your room, you took a shower. ("I'm exhausted...") You relaxed yourself as the water ran down your tired body.

*Flashback*

"Wait a minute... You're not a virgin, are you?" Grimmjow smiled in amusement. You quickly thought up an excuse to get you out of the situation. "O-of course I am. I'm really no good, s-so I'm pretty much useless. " The nervousness in your voice was pretty obvious, even a mere child could define your mood. "Don't give me that bull shit." His voice was deep with a hint of frustration, it almost sounded like a growl. You averted his gaze. "I'm sorry, but I really have no experience. I wont be of any u-" Cut off by his low chuckle, you looked to him as his face closed in at your neck. He was so close, that you could feel his hot breath when he spoke. "Shut up and let me break you in." Your eyes widened a little at the malice in his voice.

*Current time*

You finished washing up and got your towel. Walking by the mirror, you noticed the bite marks he left. They kinda hurt at the touch, but they wer-... already healing? For a few minutes, you watched them heal as slow as a snail. "What?..." It was astonishing to have your wounds heal so quickly. However, that moment was short-lived. ("It must be normal...") You assumed. You left the bathroom and got dressed. Shortly after, you heard a light knock at the door. "Ms. _, I have come with your meal." Said a woman's voice. You looked to the door and straightened yourself after towel drying your hair. "Y-Yes, come in..." An arrancar woman delivered your food and bowed. "Is there anything else you need?" "No. Thank you..."She left you to your business. As you moved to sit on the bed, a pain came across your hips. They felt sore and stiff. "Tsk... Grimmjow..."

*Flash back*

"W-wait! Let me g- ah!" "Heh, all in with one shot." ("...It hurts...") "Damn. You're tight, noobie." The pain left you silent, clenching your teeth and fists. It increased when he began thrusting. "Good thing I jacked you off earlier, this would've been difficult." "Sh-shut up." You demanded out of pain and irritation. Gripping the sheets, you tried your hardest not to cry because lets face it... He was pretty big... and you were a virgin... until you felt something pop inside. He stopped. "You're making a mess." He said coldly. "told you to sto-... stop..." He resumed thrusting, ignoring you completely. After a short while, the pain was lighting up and the sensation from earlier came back. Your body felt like it was floating in this newly found excitement. "Hey. Spread your legs more." He demanded. "I... I can't..." That's all you managed to say under your heavy breath. To be honest, you were getting pretty tired. He suddenly pulled himself away from you and spreaded them himself by your thighs. His hands returned to your thighs and clamped down, then he continued to have his way. This time he was going deeper and deeper inside you with every thrust, pulling in and out of your entrance. ("Nhh... G-Grimjow is so hard-... and hot...") Every time he pulled out of you, your core missed his warm touch and when he returned, it begged for more. He was rough but you didn't mind, it felt too good to complain at this stage. Your heart was beating faster as the bottom of your stomach began collecting pleasure for your release. Barely panting, he smiled and said, "Damn, you feel pretty good for a noobie... and the face you're making is really turning me on. " You felt your cheeks heat up at his words. Was that a compliment? You looked away, shut your eyes and covered your mouth with the back of your hand, holding back the moans who tried to escape. As he slicked in and out, you began to tighten around him. Your body tensed up and you arched your back, but he suddenly leaned in and placed his forehead by your left shoulder, his bangs that fell to his face was gently brushing against your skin. He released one of his hands to grip the sheets a little above your head and used the other to trap your leg in his arm. Nearly out of breath, you looked to him a little confused. He purred in your ear, "I'd hold on tight, if I were you." Hesitantly, you wrapped your arms around his back, making you blush more.

*Current time*

You shook your head at the memory and blushed. ("What the hell was I thinking? Giving in to my intimate desires like that, what a perv!") You climbed in bed to end your first day. Here. The place where your memories had begun...


	3. Chapter 3

*~ I didn't feel like editing or anything, soooo... yeahhh... xD~*

There was a girl, with long hair, standing before you in an empty room. The air around her felt strange, you don't know what it was, but you felt at ease, yet nervous. She was facing the other way, but she felt familiar. Finally, you spoke. "...Um... Who-" "What do you think you're doing?" Her voice so stern, had interrupted you. "...E-excuse me?" you stammered. Silence had befell the room once again. "You..." She spoke as she turned her head to take a small glance, you lowered your eyes and looked to the ground. You were a little afraid, but you weren't sure or what exactly. Her? The air that surrounded the two of you? Perhaps the curiosity of her unspoken words? "Why are you here, _?" Surprised by the sudden break of silence, you jolted and looked up to her. "I... I don't know... I don't even know where 'here' is..." She went back to looking forward, as if your answer was unimportant. "I see." Soon after, your head felt like it was being filled with pressure. You heard ringing that started off lightly but grew louder gracefully. It hurt. "Then you should leave." She said harshly. Your head felt like it was going to explode, your heart was racing, the ringing was so loud that it was suffocating. "...Khh... tch..." Dropping to your knees, you held your pained head that was too much for you to bare. "Do you even know who you are?" She asked in a demanding voice, though it sounded a little muffled. "Hhah... wha-what are you talking about?" You managed to look up as she turned. "...!" To your surprise, the person before you... was you... You're eyes widened and your body went cold. "Y-... you're..." "I am not the same as you, if that's what you're thinking. Unlike you, I know who I am." She walked towards you. You felt like you were losing consciousness from the pain pooling in your head and you were only catching a jist of what she was saying. Your vision was blurring and she began walking towards you. "Does it hurt?" "Rrk... tch..." You clenched your teeth. The closer she got, the more unbearable the pain became. "Ah- aaaahh!" She kneeled in front of you and grabbed your hair, forcing you to look up. "You forgot your vows. Your rage. Who you are and where you came from. More importantly, you forgot your reason to live." Her voice grew colder and colder. The pain raged on. You had to get away from her. "Dhh, l-let go of me! It hurts!" You pleaded as you shut your eyes and squeezed her wrist. "You're useless in this state. If you don't know who you are, then you have no business being here." The agonizing pain made you weary. Then you heard a familiar voice call out to you. "_..." It echoed. "_." ("Who...)" "..._." ("Someone's calling me...") "_." It boomed and startled you. Your whole body jumped and at the same time, your eyes flew open. Your breath was heavy, your heart was racing and your forehead had broken out in a cold sweat. You sat up. "... A dream?..." ("What... what was that about? M-my reason?...") "_." You jolted and turned. "Ah-... Ulquiorra?" He was standing by your bed and you met his gaze. ("He was the one who called me...") "Take a shower and finish your food." He said as he turned to walk towards the door. There was a cart with food on it and beside it, was the same arrancar woman from last time. Saying nothing else, he left the room and the lady by the cart had bowed and also took her leave. Still a bit shaken, you did as you were told. An hour later, you sat on your bed and began thinking about earlier. "..My reason? Who I am?..." You lowered your eyes. "Maybe... Oh!" You shot up from the bed. "Maybe Lord Aizen knows a few things aboutme! I mean, He DID know my name when I didn't. I should go ask what he knows." With that decided, you put on your white sandles and took the same route as before. Anxiety was building up little by little as you walked. ("What if I run into that pervert? Its obvious that he's stronger than I am...") After a few more minutes of walking down the giant hallways, you made it to the big doors which you had first encountered Aizen. You opened the doors and peeked through. "He isn't here..." You whispered to yourself. "Hey!" Someone whispered from behind you. You quickly turned and saw Gin behind you with his usual expression. "I-Ichimaru, is you." You said in surprise. "Please, just call me Gin." He smiled. "So what're you doing here?" "Looking for Lord Aizen..." "Hmm, would like me to take you to him?" "Yes, if its not too much trouble..." He led you to Aizen's throne room and knocked. "Who is it?" "Gin and _, it seems she was looking for you." "Come in." Gin opened the door and motioned for you to go. You hesitated at first and walked in cautiously as the doors behind you closed. "Hello, _. Is there something wrong?" Nervousness was written all over your face. "I..." The words you wanted to say just wouldn't roll off your tongue. "_, Why don't you come closer. It's okay, I won't bite. " "Uh- umm..." You smiled nervously and looked down. "I'm okay here..." He smiled. "What if I ordered you to?" You looked up and did as he asked. You were standing a few feet away from him, trying not to look directly at him. "I was wondering... if you could tell me what you know about me." He closed his eyes and smiled. "What made you want to know?" You looked to him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry for asking, but I really want to know. When I awoke yesterday, I didn't even know my name... It's a little depressing not knowing a thing about myself other than that... Please, Lord Aizen..." A moment of silence had engulfed the room. Suddenly, he got out of his chair and walked over to you. "Lord Aizen?" He snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you in. "Uh- umm... This is..." You could feel your face heating up, you tried to hide it by turning away, but his hand took your chin and forced you to look him in the eyes. "Why are you so embarrassed, _?" ("How cruel... Why would he even ask that?") He leaned into your ear, sliding his hands to your waist. "_..." Your heart flinched at the touch of his hot breath on your skin. You tried your best to hide your embarrassment, but couldn't. He went back to meet your gaze, then he placed his hand on your cheek. "What's this? Is It really so embarrassing to have a man touch you?" You thought back to what Grimmjow had done to you, then lowered your head and put your hands on his chest to create some space. "Please... tell me who I am..." He chuckled. "I'll tell you, but..." He took your hand and kissed it for 3 seconds, then looked up. "You'll have to pay me with your body." He smirked at your flushed face. "Uh- but..." Your chin was lifted again and he leaned in once more. His lips brushed on yours as he whispered. "I'll be gentle..." He kissed you, then trailed pecks down to your jaw, then your neck. ("Do I dare... Go against him? He has an entire army wrapped around his finger... I want to refuse...") His hands traveled your body while he tried to find your soft spot. Your heart was beating so much and so loud from his actions, you thought he would hear it. ("But I can't...") Your hands slowly glided to his sides. ("I have to know...") He found what he was looking for, which made you flinch, then he began licking and kissing it for a while. "A-Aizen..." You moaned quietly. After a few more licks, he went back to your lips and kissed them. ("Even if I have to do this...") You closed your eyes, giving in as he slipped his tongue in your mouth. It was a slow and passionate kiss that made you melt, unlike Grimmjow's rough and violent ones. His hand made its way up to caress your chest. Your face felt like it was steaming and your body grew hotter. His other hand slid down your body, into your clothes, and rubbed you through your underwear. He broke the kiss for a spilt second and told you to part your legs a little more, then resumed kissing you deeply. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He suddenly stopped. ("Heh?...") He smirked and pulled away, leaving you in confusion. "We'll continue this later, there's some business I need to take care of." He turned and went to a room in the back. ("What?...") "But-!" Ignoring you, he closed the doors. Speechless, you hung your head in disappointment feeling used, on top of that, you didn't get the information you wanted. Your heart beat was gradually going back to normal. "Tch. Guess you'll let anyone touch you like that." Startled, you immediately turned. "Wha-" You saw Grimmjow leaning against the wall, glaring at you with piercing blue eyes. ("How long was he standing there?") You blushed, thinking he saw everything. "Looks like I wasted my time on someone as low as you." His deep voice made your heart beat with anger. "Excuse me?" You bit back with a cold tone. He walked away and you started after him. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Anger was building up in your chest and adrenaline began to boil within you. "Answer me-" He turned and pushed you to a wall with one hand. "!... What the-" He threw a punch by your head, making you freeze. Hearing the wall crumble a little by your ear and went cold. ("He... could've...") "Getting all hot and sweaty with Aizen like that, should've known you were just another horny-" "Its not like that!" You were both glaring at each other for a while until he finally spoke. "Then what the hell was THAT back there?" Your lip quivered as you tried to speak. "...I... I wanted to know more about myself... But he told me-... um..." You looked to the ground, it was too embarrassing to say out loud, especially in front of Grimmjow. But you were in the spotlight at the moment, so you had to tell him. Forcing out your words, you managed to tell him the truth. "He told me that I had to pay... W-with my body..." A small moment of silence and you could still feel his eyes on you. "Don't let it happen again." He demanded. Surprised, you looked up. Suddenly, he leaned into your neck and buried his fangs in it. Pressure flooded in your throat and you tried prying him of by the shoulders. "Stop!... Stop, that hurts!" His hands clung to your hips and pulled you closer as he burrowed his fangs deeper into your neck. "Hah- aah!..." You groaned. It hurt so much, that you could no longer vocally express the stinging sensation. The screamswere trapped in your throat, only small sounds of pain were able to escape your now clenched teeth. Realizing that you couldn't get away, you stopped refusing... Soon after, he let go after what seemed like eternity and licked it a couple times before meeting back with your face. You couldn't bring yourself to glare at him so you looked to the ground beside him, something inside you was preventing you from attacking him. You found that his bite was actually... Pretty arousing. You reached up and put your hand on the wound and unwillingly spoke softly. "...Why?" It felt like his expression didn't change when you asked, his eyes could be felt still locked on you. "Because you belong to me." He said boldly, making your face flinch and your lips parted momentarily and the unexpected response. You were speechless and looked to him. Starting into each other's eyes, you both remained silent. *Time Skip. 22 minutes* The sounds of your breath, the bed creaking and your small moans could be heard throughout the darkened room. Your heart felt like it was going to thump right out of your chest. The feeling of his hardened shaft was driving you mad with satisfaction. It was sending shock waves of excitement into you every time he pounded into you, hitting your favorite spot. "Damn, _... You feel better than the first time I banged ya." He said, slightly panting by your ear. The warmth of his breath sent tingles down your spine and turned you on even more. He noticed the slight flinch you made around him and spoke in a husky voice "Heh... So ya like it when I talk to you like that." Again, you flinched around him. You didn't really understand it, but his voice was adding more pleasure to you climax meter. You were going to come soon, you already had 4 times now and he hasn't came once. ("...How long?... How long has it been since we started?") You wondered for a moment until he pulled his body closer, rubbing against your most sensitive area as he thrusts into you. Your breathing became heavier as you were quickly reaching your climax. Unable to hold back any longer, your entrance tightened around him and you accidentally dug your nails in his back. He picked up his pace, making you arch into him. You started letting out heavier breaths as excitement thundered within you. When you released, you still pulsed a little afterwards, still wanting more. He was giving you exactly that, but he suddenly slowed down his thrusts and bit your shoulder as his hot liquid poured in you. Still inside, yet limp, he rested on top of you while you both tried to catch your breath. You slid your hands of from his clawed back and dropped them to each side your head. "Shit... you really scratched at my back." Tired, you just laid beneath his heated body, trying to calm your breathing. He chuckled lowly. "I'm surprised ya didn't fight back this time, _" Your eye twitched at his words, as if attempting to repel them. Lightly irritated, you tuned your head to the side and replied jokingly, "Only because someone got a little jealous." Before he replied, he thumped your forehead. It wasn't too harsh, but it was enough to make you say ow. You held your forehead, covering the small red mark. "Wha-what the heck was that for?" "Shut up, you deserved it." He finally got off and laid on the side of you, so you tried to get up to dress and leave, but he pulled you back down. "Where do ya think you're go'n?" He said playfully with his arms around your shoulders. Struggling to break free, you told him that you had to get back before Ulquiorra noticed you were missing. No response. ("Is he inoring me?") "Hey- Grimmjow!" You loosened yourself a bit when something caught your eye. He had fallen asleep! Looking at him, you thought to yourself. ("He... looks so peaceful..."). The way his light blue bangs gently slid across his face at the smallest bit of movements. Seeing this side of him felt so enchanting, it made you forget all the things he did to you. Catching yourself gazing at his handsome face, you blushed a deep red and looked else where. Looking down, you saw his toned chest close to yours. You slowly brushed your hand over it and felt the combination of hard and softness as your hand hovered over. Feeling this, his face twitched and he pulled you in closer to his warm body. Your heart beat rose. You've never been properly held by him like this. It was comforting and your negative energy washed away. Being washed away by bliss, you buried your face between his neck and chest and dozed off.


End file.
